That Girl
by Jung Minrin
Summary: Prolog! Jung Yunho jatuh cinta pada sosok yeoja yang nampak kesepian. Sialnya, Yunho tidak mengenalnya. Dia hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan. Lalu, bagaimana cara Yunho menemukan yeoja itu? / Warn : BL, Typos / Don't Like Don't Read


Title : That Girl

Rating : T

Cast :

Yunho

Yoochun

Junsu

Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL, typos

Summary : Jung Yunho jatuh cinta pada sosok yeoja yang nampak kesepian. Sialnya, Yunho tidak mengenalnya. Dia hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan. Lalu, bagaimana cara Yunho menemukan yeoja itu?

Yunho's POV

Aku terduduk di bawah pohon maple yang rindang ini.

Saat ini adalah musim semi. Cuacanya cerah, langit begitu indah, angin bertiup dengan sejuk, dan pemandangan khas musim semi yang menyejukkan mata. Semuanya nampak begitu sempurna di mataku, hingga mataku berhasil menangkap sepercik kesedihan di hari yang indah ini.

Kulihat seorang gadis bertubuh ramping, dengan rambutnya yang hitam dan dipotong pendek, tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku taman yang agak jauh dariku. Kucoba menyipitkan mataku, berharap bisa menangkap sosoknya dengan lebih jelas.

Oh, benar! Nampaknya gadis itu sedang bersedih hati. Gadis itu tengah berusaha mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu.

Apa yang terjadi pada gadis cantik itu? Sosok seperti apa yang tega melukai perasaan gadis cantik seperti itu? Monster-kah? Kalau saja aku mengenalnya, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya hingga menemui ajalnya.

Ingin rasanya, pundak ini menjadi pundak tempatnya bersandar. Ingin rasanya, jemari ini yang mengusap air matanya. Ingin rasanya, telinga ini yang mendengar segala keluh kesahnya. Ingin rasanya…

Oh, aku hanya bisa berharap. Ya, aku ini siapa?

Maksudku, aku hanyalah Jung Yunho yang tak berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Aku memang tampan, kaya dan cerdas. Banyak yeoja yang mengagumiku. Tapi, aku tak pernah menjalin cinta dengan satu pun yeoja itu. Aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku terlalu takut, takut jika perasaanku tak terbalaskan, takut jika suatu saat nanti aku akan tersakiti.

Ini semua karena aku pernah punya masa lalu yang agak menyakitkan, sehingga membuatku trauma untuk jatuh cinta.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi kali ini? Apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?

Oh, entahlah.

Biarkan saja semua tetap seperti ini.

Biarlah aku tetap menjadi Jung Yunho yang tak berani mengungkap perasaannya.

Tapi, benarkah?

.

.

**Jung Min Rin**

presents

**That Girl : Prologue**

.

.

Author's POV

"Ya! Dasar beruang bodoh!"

Yunho menutup telinganya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara lengkingan mirip lumba-lumba dari teman kampusnya, Junsu. "Tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Tak sadarkah kalau suaramu itu bisa menghancurkan gendang telingaku?", sungut Yunho kesal.

"Masa bodoh, Jung Yunho!", seru Junsu, masih dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Sudahlah, Su-ie.", lerai seorang namja berjidat lebar, Yoochun. "Percuma saja kau memarahinya. Sekali beruang bodoh, tetaplah beruang bodoh.", celetuk Yoochun, setengah menyindir Yunho.

Yunho melotot ke arah Yoochun, tapi hanya dibalas kedipan mata oleh Yoochun.

"Tapi, Chunnie~", rengek Junsu manja pada Yoochun.

"Sudahlah.", sela Yoochun sambil memeluk Junsu.

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memang berhasil diselamatkan. Tapi, haruskah ia melihat adegan mesra-mesraan sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama namja ini?

Kalian tidak salah dengar, kok. Junsu dan Yoochun memang sama-sama namja dan mereka menjalin cinta.

Yunho memang tidak seperti Junsu dan Yoochun yang penyuka sesama jenis, tapi ia tidak jijik terhadap keadaan kedua temannya itu. Bukankah cinta adalah anugrah Tuhan yang tak bisa kita tolak?

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, mana Joongie?", tanya Yoochun.

"Mwolla." Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak melihatnya di kelas tadi.", jawab Yunho.

Kalian ingin tahu siapa Joongie yang dimaksud?

Dia adalah Jaejoong yang juga teman Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun. Jaejoong mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Yunho.

Oh, kalian tanya, apakah Jaejoong juga penyuka sesama jenis?

Tidak. Dia sama seperti Yunho. Dia masih normal. Tapi dia bisa menerima keadaan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Oh, aku lupa!", seru Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Su-ie?", tanya Yoochun heran.

"Joongie bilang padaku kalau dia akan menjemput adiknya yang baru pulang dari Jepang.". jelas Junsu.

"Eh? Joongie punya adik?", tanya Yunho heran.

"Ne, pabbo.", jawab Junsu ketus. "Dia adalah adik tiri Joongie.", jelasnya. "Katanya, adiknya juga akan kuliah disini. Jadi, dia juga akan sibuk mengurus kepindahan adiknya itu.", lanjut Junsu.

Yunho ber-oh-ria, sementara Yoochun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, adiknya Jaejoong itu yeo—"

"Joongie!", seru Junsu pada seorang namja yang berjalan dengan yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

Yunho terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya dan mendongak. Dilihatnya sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan ke arah 3 namja itu sedang berkumpul. Di samping Jaejoong, terdapat seorang yeoja bertubuh lebih pendek, namun ramping dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dipotong pendek. Yunho menyipitkan matanya supaya bisa memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu.

Yunho terkejut ketika menyadari sosok itu. "D-dia?" Ya, yeoja itu mirip seperti yeoja yang ditemui Yunho di taman.

.

TBC or END?

.

Aloha, chingudeul!

Jung Min Rin imnida. Aku author baru disini dan ff ini adalah ff perdanaku disini.

Aku harap sih, chingudeul yang udah baca ff ini, kasih review. Bisa berupa kritik atau saran. Yang jelas jangan BASHING!

Sebenarnya format ff ini itu series. Tapi itu tergantung pada readers sendiri. Dan pairing di ff ini pun masih dirahasiakan, ya. Hohoho~

Jadi, gimana pendapat chingu?

Tertarik?

Kalau tertarik, silakan tulis di kolom review dan bakalan aku lanjutin. Tapi kalo nggak, ya udah, discontinued aja u.u

Kalian boleh tulis kritik atau saran, asalkan jangan BASHING!

Oiya, kalo setuju ff ini dilanjut, saya mohon pendapatnya, mengenai sosok yang jadi yeoja itu. Jujur aja, aku masih bingung. Pilih yeoja asli dari kalangan artis, genderswitch atau OC aja? Mohon usulnya, ne?

Oke, ditunggu review dari chingudeul

With love,

Jung Min Rin


End file.
